


To Mend the Damage That We’ve Done

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Post-Iron Man 3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: In the aftermath of the Mandarin situation,   Tony unburdens himself to Bruce.  Their friendship sparks into something more, and Tony suggests an experiment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: To Mend the Damage That We’ve Done  
> Square Filled: R4 - Tony/Bruce  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: eventual (possibly mild) smut  
> Summary: In the aftermath of the Mandarin situation, Tony unburdens himself to Bruce. Their friendship sparks into something more, and Tony suggests an experiment.  
> Created For : @tonystarkbingo

“You know, this is still a terrible idea.” Bruce looked around the SHIELD-designed containment pod that Tony had acquired, possibly from the apparently-not-really-dead Agent Coulson. It was marginally cozier than its helicarrier equivalent; at least this one had opaque walls, softer lighting... and a bed. 

Tony was all for testing the hypothesis in the Tower’s penthouse but Bruce had flat out refused. The pod was therefore Tony’s concession to Bruce; they were out in the middle of nowhere, having been dropped off via helicopter. If things went poorly, no one -- except possibly for Tony -- would be hurt. 

“You’re talking to the king, nay, the emperor of terrible ideas, sunshine,” Tony breezily replied. “But with some effort and a touch of genius, things usually work out. Exhibit one: the Mark I Iron Man Armor.” He rubbed absently at his chest as he set up the equipment they’d be using. 

Not for the first time, Bruce found himself perversely regretting that he’d never seen the arc reactor in its original home. While he and Tony had struck up a friendship in the aftermath of the Battle of New York, it wasn’t until recently that their camaraderie had deepened into something more. 

 

It started when Tony wandered into Bruce’s lab one evening, flopped down on the chaise lounge -- which he’d had delivered earlier that month after Bruce had pulled a few long nights working on a joint project -- and started talking. “It used to be called battle fatigue, then it was shell shock. Nowadays it goes by a fancy acronym and it’s not just for soldiers anymore.” 

The seemingly random topic caught Bruce’s attention. “What’s this all about, Tony?” 

“Pee Tee Ess Dee,” Tony replied, drawing out each letter. “Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. We’ve all got it. And by ‘we’ I mean Earth’s Mightiest Heroes -- at least according to our S.H.I.E.L.D. dossiers. I snagged those before our favorite Russian redhead dumped everything on the internet, by the way.” He rolled onto his side to face Bruce, who had come over and was now sitting across from Tony. “It’s a fair cop on my part, even before the latest set of shenanigans I managed to get myself into.” 

Bruce found himself sucked in by Tony’s matter-of-fact re-telling of the recent events his statement had alluded to. His story started with the nightmares and and panic attacks, the insomnia and the compulsive construction of the Iron Man armors. 

“So I might not have been thinking quite straight when I made that knee-jerk reaction to the Mandarin’s threats, you know?” Bruce remembered the shock and sorrow he’d felt when he heard about the attack on the Malibu mansion and how Tony himself was presumed dead. 

Fortunately, the report had been greatly exaggerated; instead, Tony had been thrown back on depending on his own wits -- and an unlikely young ally -- to puzzle out the identity of the mysterious terrorist. So many people believed Tony Stark was nothing without the Iron Man suit. Perhaps Steve had changed his mind since their tense conversation on the helicarrier, but Bruce had known otherwise pretty much from the beginning, as he'd been following Tony's career for years.

However, it wasn’t until much later than he had talked with Tony, and had thanked him. Not only for greeting him as Doctor Banner and recognizing his own accomplishments, but mostly for never being afraid of the Hulk -- not even when he probably should have been -- for poking and prodding and asking matter-of-fact questions without a hint of pity or disgust. It was that compassionate fearlessness that had led them to where they were now, a friendship that had deepened into a kind of emotional bond Bruce had never felt before. 

It wasn’t like what he’d had with Betty. They’d started as colleagues as well, and then fell in love. Bruce had seen himself building a life with her, a life where he would have been happy. But then he’d let his hubris get the better of him, and they couldn’t go back to where they had been. 

And now? Well, Bruce had always known he wasn’t exactly a zero on the Kinsey scale, but had never felt anything than a momentary, physical attraction to another man. That was, until he got to know Tony. Unlike Bruce, Tony Stark had been open about his sexuality since his twenties; appearing at social functions with pretty women or handsome men on his arm, never the same person twice. That is, until Pepper Potts came along. No one had been exactly sure when she’d gone from being Tony Stark’s personal assistant to something much more personal, but as best Bruce could figure, the two of them had become an item sometime after the Battle of New York. 

Which was why Bruce had been shocked to find out, during Tony’s unburdening, that they had broken up. Tony cited the night she’d awoken to find one of the suits looming over her as the last straw; but Bruce wondered if she’d never been able to come to terms with Tony’s self-abnegation; his laser focus on making up for his past; atoning for his sins. Bruce knew a little something about that himself. 

Or maybe Pepper blamed him for what Killian had done to her. That, of course, was restricted information -- in good conscience, Tony shouldn’t have even told him about it. But he claimed she’d been cured, and Bruce didn’t inquire further. Nor had he asked why Tony had finally gotten the surgery to remove the shrapnel and therefore the need for the arc reactor. To most people, it would have seemed obvious; being able to free oneself from a foreign body that had been imposed against your will. But Bruce knew that the arc reactor was an important symbol to Tony; a physical reminder of his moral rebirth. 

So when Tony wrapped up his tale after nearly two hours of talking, Bruce’s first response was to reach out and embrace his companion. It was almost instinctual -- Tony was hurting terribly, and Bruce intended to simply offer human comfort. Tony had stiffened, nearly pulling away, but Bruce didn’t let go, and after a moment, he felt Tony relax, settling against him with an almost imperceptible sigh. 

After a few minutes, Tony raised his head and looked at Bruce. Those whisky brown eyes, sharp and assessing, seemed to see right through him, laying his soul bare. Bruce felt his pulse quicken, beating so fiercely surely Tony could feel it, their bodies still in close contact. It therefore seemed perfectly natural when Tony leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

Bruce was just starting to ease into the kiss when his alter ego woke up. “No, wait,” Bruce murmured to himself, breaking things off and taking one step back. Tony did the same, hands coming up in a gesture of reassurance, of surrender. 

“Okay, overstepped the boundaries. Got it.” His voice was tight, expression already shuttering. 

Bruce shook his head "I meant... it’s... the other guy.” 

Tony’s eyes flashed with alarm. “He’s pissed that I planted one on you?” 

“It’s not that, either. Strong, unexpected emotions tend to get his attention. Anger is just the most obvious one.” But he wasn’t angry; if anything, the Hulk was curious about what was happening between him and Tony. As was Bruce himself.

“ ‘Unexpected emotion’... but not unwelcome?” Tony’s question held a note of hope, even as his posture remained wary. 

“Not unwelcome at all.” Bruce reached out to take Tony’s hand, pulling him back into another kiss. Still mostly chaste, it held a promise of something more, something Bruce wanted desperately to explore. But his attention, as always, was split; monitoring his second self. 

This time, it was Tony breaking off the kiss, doing so with a small smile. “Hate to say this, sunshine, but I’ve got an early morning tomorrow. I gotta go.” He was giving them both an out, and opportunity to pretend this had never happened. But Bruce didn't want to pretend.

“Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?” he blurted out before he lost his courage. 

Tony’s smile widened and his eyes sparkled. “I’d like that.” 

 

Bruce checked his watch again; it was a few minutes to seven and he’d finally decided what to wear. It was pretty much the nicest outfit he owned: dark grey slacks and a moss green sweater. He ran his fingers through his hair again, as much out of nerves as to try to tame his salt and pepper curls. 

He actually startled at the knock at the door, then took a deep breath before opening it. Bruce was relieved to see Tony was neither wearing one of his three piece suits, nor the his usual workshop attire. Instead, he had on dark jeans and Converse sneakers, with a sport jacket worn over a graphic tee. He looked good; but then he always did. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey, yourself. So, what you got in mind for dinner?” 

“You like Indian?” 

Bruce’s favorite restaurant was a bit of a walk; tucked inbetween office buildings, it didn’t look like much from the outside, but was warm and welcoming inside. 

“Mister Bruce! So nice to see you again!” Mahesh greeted him as they stepped in. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized Tony, but he said nothing, simply showing them both to a table. “Shall I bring menus, or will you gentlemen be enjoying the buffet?” 

Bruce looked at Tony, who replied, “Buffet sounds fine to me.” Bruce agreed, then added quietly in his host’s native tongue, “Don’t let my friend get the check.” 

Mahesh gave a quick nod of acknowledgement before getting their drinks and a basket of naan. Bruce focused on the vegetarian options, while Tony sampled everything the buffet had to offer, going back for seconds on a few items. They talked about the recent Nobel Prize recipients and good-naturedly argued over whose name should have been listed first for the Physics prize, as they both had been following the research closely. 

Despite Bruce’s request, when their host brought the check, he dropped it at the edge of the table. Bruce expected Tony to reach for it, but instead he leaned back in his chair saying in clear, if slightly accented Marathi, “You asked me out, so I’m not fighting you for the check.” 

At what must’ve been his stunned expression, Tony grinned and continued in English, “SI’s been doing business in Mumbai for decades; it’s a lot easier to get deals done when you speak the language. Besides, you’re hardly the only polyglot on the team, Bruciebear. Barton speaks Russian almost as well as Romanoff, Cap learned French during the war and Thor’s got that whole Allspeak thing going for him, which in my opinion, is totally cheating.” 

Bruce chuckled, “You’ve got a point, Tony. I should know better than to underestimate you.” 

As they stepped to the front counter to pay, Tony poured a spoonful of candied fennel seed into his hand, then tossed it into his mouth, crunching away with a smile. “Wouldn’t want a bit of leftover garam masala to mess with the rest of the evening.” Bruce felt his cheeks heat at the insinuation, but took the hint and scooped up some of the breath freshener for himself. 

A rain storm had moved into the city while they were eating, The two of them stepped out under the awning, and at Tony’s questioning look, Bruce waved down a cab. They slid quickly into the back seat and Bruce gave the driver the address of the Tower. As the cab pulled out into the slow-moving traffic, Tony took Bruce’s hand, lacing their fingers together and resting them on the seat between them, just out of sight of the driver. A warm feeling spread through Bruce’s chest as they took the short ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their date winds up, Tony invites Bruce up to the penthouse for a nightcap. After a bit of conversation, things get a little steamy before Bruce calls a halt. Tony takes the inch he's given and they place themselves in a situation designed to test the bounds of intimacy (physical and emotional) between them.

As Bruce stepped into the elevator with him back at the Tower, Tony asked, “Want to join me in the penthouse for a nightcap?” 

“Sure.” While Tony had been more than generous, providing living and working space for all the Avengers, the top few floors were his personal residence and therefore considered off limits. 

“It’s changed a bit since the last time you were up.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Bruce had only vague recollections of the Hulk’s actions during the Battle of New York, but the revenge he’d wreaked on Loki was surprisingly clear. 

Tony made a dismissive gesture. “S’ok. Bastard deserved it.” The bell dinged and the doors slid apart to reveal an open-plan living area with a wall of glass looking over the lights of the city. “Make yourself comfortable.” 

Bruce sat down on a long, low couch as Tony stepped over to the bar, doffing his jacket along the way. He accepted Bruce’s request for a Sprite without comment, then fixed himself what looked to be a scotch and soda. 

He sat down next to Bruce, took a sip and set his glass on the end table. “So, about last night.” 

“Yeah?” 

“While I wouldn’t be opposed to what might be seen as a threesome, I gotta wonder exactly how it would work.” 

Bruce paused before replying; the casual way Tony had referred to the likelihood of sex taking him aback. 

“Uh, same here,” he stammered. “You’re only the second person I’ve gotten that close with since the incident.” 

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? I mean, I figured Big, Green and Hulksome put a cramp on your style, but....” he trailed off. 

“Never had that much style to start with,” Bruce admitted with a sigh. “That said, before all this happened, I was seeing someone. We were actually quite close, and she was working with me on my research. But then there was the incident ... and Betty nearly got killed.” He stopped, tears pricking at his eyes as he remembered. 

“I took off for awhile, tried to figure out what was going on, how to fix it myself.” Bruce glossed over how far he’d run, and the desolation and desperation he’d felt. “I figured the trigger had something to do with adrenaline, and heart rate, so I was monitoring myself, doing meditation, stuff like that. Ross’ team came after me, but I got away, thanks to the Other Guy. And when I headed back home, Betty was still waiting for me.” He managed a wavering smile. “When we tried to... you know... it didn’t go well.” 

“Performance anxiety or surprise appearance?” Despite sounding flippant, Tony’s expression made the question sincere. 

“The former, mostly, while trying to prevent the latter,” Bruce replied. “I was so focused on tracking my vitals and tamping down the fear that I might hurt her again, that I couldn’t relax and just let things happen.” 

Tony nodded sympathetically. “ You can still...?” He made a loose fist and shook his hand back and forth in the universal symbol for male masturbation. 

“Yeah -- that’s... not a problem.” 

“Good - I was worried you were dealing with blue balls as well as green.” The comment startled a laugh out of Bruce, and Tony grinned as he moved closer. “Speaking of blue balls... how do you feel about picking back up where we started the other night?” 

“I’d like that.” The words were barely out of his mouth before Tony’s lips were covering his. They quickly moved beyond chaste kisses; teasing each other’s mouths open. Bruce slid a hand to the back of Tony’s neck, and the small, contented noise he made -- half-sigh, half-moan -- sent a spark of heat up Bruce’s spine. 

Tony broke things off to slide over to the corner of the couch, leaning back against its arm as he pulled one leg up onto the cushions. “Let’s get a little more comfortable. You wanna shed a layer or two?” 

Bruce had been thinking along those same lines as his temperature -- along with a certain body part -- was rising. He stood to take the sweater off, becoming the target of an arched eyebrow when he carefully folded it and set it on the coffee table.

“You’re not gonna stop there, are you, sunshine?” Feeling a little self-conscious, Bruce pulled the cheap tee he’d been wearing underneath the sweater over his head. “That’s better,” came Tony’s purred reply, as he made a beckoning motion. Bruce kneeled on the couch, straddling one of Tony’s legs as he braced himself on the back of the couch. 

Tony’s hands were warm and gentle, making Bruce hum in pleasure as they ran over his back and sides before pulling him down into another passionate embrace. While the prickle of Tony’s mustache and goatee had seemed odd to Bruce at first, it was now just another physical sensation that served to ramp up his arousal. In turn, he was doing his best to give as good as he got and seemed to be succeeding, if Tony’s hot hard length pressing against his thigh was any indication. 

The Hulk was awake and aware, but instead of pushing to take control, to be set free, he seemed content to simply observe; his previous curiosity morphing into a cautious interest. He remained quiescent even through Bruce’s full-body startle when Tony’s hands roamed south to grab a handful of ass. 

At Bruce’s reaction, Tony stilled, even as his chest heaved from their amorous exertions. “I’d ask what your color was, honey, but ‘green’ probably isn’t the answer either of us want.” 

“I don’t think we should go any further,” Bruce panted in reply, the casual endearment warming his heart. “Not here, not now.” 

Tony’s eyes were bright, taking the opening Bruce offered and running with it. “Just tell me where and when.” 

\--------------

Bruce shouldn’t have been surprised at how quickly everything came together. After Tony had convinced him that they should try going further with their physical activities -- albeit with the stringent stipulations Bruce had insisted on -- Tony had charged ahead full speed. Within the week, he’d made all the arrangements, down to getting free of any SI obligations, claiming Pepper was relieved to hear he was taking a few days of vacation. 

Bruce suspected the helicopter pilot was ex-SHIELD, seeing that she didn’t bat an eye when Tony’s latest armor sat down in one of the empty seats and buckled itself in. Tony chatted amiably with her on the way out, confirming that his and Doctor Banner’s experiment would last at least 24, possibly up to 48 hours, and he would radio when they were ready for pickup. 

Agent May must’ve been on some sort of schedule, as she briskly assisted with unloading the cargo when they arrived at the drop spot and lent a hand to set up the pod’s generator before taking off again. Tony had waited until her departure to hook up the unlabeled canister that, combined with the armor now standing at attention in one corner of the pod, consisted of their Plan B. At the first sign of trouble, Tony would scramble into the suit, and once he was sealed up tight, the pod would be flooded with knockout gas. If that didn’t work, Plan C was for Iron Man to blast out of the pod and let the Hulk rampage until he was worn out. 

The last leg of the trip had put Bruce on edge -- neither he nor the Other Guy were fond of helicopters -- hence the ‘terrible idea’ comment that, thankfully, Tony had brushed off. But once they finished hooking the pod’s environmental controls to the armor, Tony’s little smirk as he asked, “Shall we commence the experiment, Doctor?” hit Bruce the wrong way. 

“Is that all this is to you, Tony? A cold, clinical experiment?” 

“What? Bruce, no...” Tony’s response to the sharp words was both shocked and contrite. “I didn’t ...” Shoulders sagging, he sighed in frustration. “ You know, for someone who talks as much as I do, you’d think I’d be better at expressing what I really mean. “ He reached out and took one of Bruce’s hands. 

“You’re more than a teammate and a friend, Bruce. You mean a lot to me, and, well, I want to help you get this piece of your life back. You deserve to be happy, to be loved.” He smiled, but there was an almost rueful look in those deep brown eyes. “If we can figure out how to let you be intimate with someone else, well, maybe you and Betty can make a go of it, after all.” 

“That part of my life is over, Tony and I’ve come to terms with it,” Bruce replied. “ I know I’m not the man I used to be ... but you make me feel like that's not such a bad thing after all.” He pulled his companion in for a kiss that he hoped would say what he struggled to find the words for. Separating to catch their breath, Bruce ran one thumb over Tony’s cheek. “You’re the only one I can even imagine trying this with. The only one I trust to understand.” 

Tony sighed as if in relief as he surged forward to capture Bruce’s lips once again. Responding in kind, a sensation of contentment radiated from the back of Bruce’s mind. It seemed his alter ego was not only not opposed to the situation, but actually approving of it. 

Tony started walking them backwards toward the bed. Running his hands under the hem of Bruce’s shirt, he made impatient noises even as he refused to disengage. Bruce finally broke off the kiss with a grin. “Okay, I get the hint.” As he partially disrobed, he asked, “So, how far are we taking this experiment?” 

Tony nudged Bruce into a sitting position on the bed, stepping into the vee of his legs and draping his arms over the shoulders of his seated partner. “I’m shooting for naked, sweaty and post-orgasmic all around, but seeing as the whole guy-guy thing is new for you, I’ll let you set the pace, sunshine.” 

“Seeing that you mentioned ‘naked’....” Bruce replied, looking Tony up and down with a raised eyebrow. “How about you start heading that direction?” 

A flash of concern crossed Tony’s face before he called out, “Hey, J, drop the lights to about 15%, wouldja?” The windowless pod grew dim as Tony stepped back to slowly remove his shirt. Bruce realized with a pang that his companion must be self-conscious about baring his chest. 

In response, he placed his hands around Tony’s waist and dropped a tender kiss at the base of his sternum. “You don’t need to hide from me, Tony.” Running careful fingers over the raised scars, he continued, “These are badges of your bravery, your drive to make things right. They’re part of what makes you the man I’m falling for.” 

“Now who’s having the terrible ide--oof!” Bruce interrupted Tony’s self-deprecating comment by half-tackling, half-dragging him down to to the bed so they lay side by side. 

“I thought you were a man of peace, Bruciebear,” Tony mock-complained. “Or have Hulk’s manhandling tendencies started to rub off on you?” 

“Depends,” Bruce replied with a smirk. “Did you like it?” 

“Hold on there, tiger. Let’s save discussing our kinks for another day.” At Tony’s teasing reply, Bruce leaned in to deliver another heated kiss, using their prone position to finally get a hold of Tony’s magnificent backside. It felt just as good as it looked. 

“I bet you even have your sweatpants tailored to show this off, don’t you?” 

Tony shrugged. “If you’ve got it, flaunt it, right? And I’m surprised it took you this long to lay hands on my ass. Most of the time I get groped within the first five minutes of making out.” 

A flare of jealousy momentarily consumed Bruce, a possessive growl from his other self escaping his lips. _“MINE.”_

Tony blinked in surprise, then grinned just a little. “I knew the Big Guy liked me.” 

“We both do,” Bruce replied, “though at the moment, I’d like you a little more if we could get things rolling.” 

“Your wish is my command, hot stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ended this on a bit of a a teasing cliffhanger... I'm just awful, aren't I? 
> 
> The good news is that the next (and last) chapter is already written and will be posted next week. It will also crank the rating of this up to Explicit and add a couple of new tags ;^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce continue their experiment -- sexytimes ensue and a theory is proven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is pretty much (mild) smut - but with some feels here and there. I am vaguely pondering an epilogue ... after all, a theory should stand up to multiple tests, right? Comments = encouragement.

Tony dove for the side of Bruce’s neck, sucking and nibbling to produce what Bruce guessed was the first hickey he’d received in probably two decades. Not that he particularly cared at the moment, as Tony was also was stroking one hand up and down his inner thigh, making his normally loose-fitting jeans uncomfortably tight. 

Bruce gasped in astonishment as Tony bent down to quickly flick his tongue over a nipple. Glancing up, Tony asked, “Was that a ‘more, please’ gasp?” Bruce nodded, suddenly unable to catch his breath. This was really happening, and other than his momentary outburst, the Other Guy showed no sign of doing anything other than observing and enjoying.

Tony teased his nipples a while longer, then traced along the waistline of Bruce’s jeans with a couple of clever fingers. “Ready to play doctor, Doctor?” 

“Yes, god, yes!” The last word came out in a moan as Tony cupped Bruce’s cock and balls through his pants with one hand, while the other deftly unbuckled his belt. 

“Oh my,” Tony exclaimed with a delighted grin, “I see why you favor a relaxed fit , Bruciebear.” As he eased both jeans and boxers down over Bruce’s hips, Tony added, “Are you sure everything shrinks back to normal after you de-Hulk?” 

“Quit joking, Tony.” Bruce’s face heated at his companion’s words. Betty had made similar comments about his size the first time they’d gotten intimate, but he’d chalked it up to her reassuring a nervous semi-virgin, as well as her own small sample size. 

“I’m serious,” Tony continued, as he finished removing Bruce’s clothes. “Okay, maybe you’re not quite packing a porn star dick, but I can confidently state you fall in the seventy, seventy-fifth percentile, at least based on my experience. Speaking of which,” he lay back down between Bruce’s spread legs, propping himself up on one elbow while stroking Bruce’s thigh once again, “my most recent test results came back negative, so no social disease concerns from my end.” 

“Uh, me either,” Bruce stuttered, trying to make use of what little blood was still circulating through his brain. “I mean, me and Betty got tested when we started getting intimate, and, like I said, I haven’t been with anyone else since.” 

“Good to hear, since I desperately want to get my mouth on your naked cock, loverboy.” Tony’s voice had dropped to a low, sexy murmur. ”Want to lick you like a lollypop, feel you throb and pulse down my throat.” He’d moved on to wrapping a hand around Bruce’s incredibly hard cock, expertly squeezing and stroking. 

Bruce wasn’t surprised that Tony was into dirty talk, but he was taken aback at how into it he himself turned out to be, his companion’s words sending flares of desire coursing through his system. “What’re you waiting for?” he responded, trying to match Tony’s bravado. 

The words had barely left his lips when Tony’s tongue traced a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling around the head. With one hand holding the base, Tony placed his lips around Bruce’s dick. His entire world suddenly contracting to the few square inches enveloped in that wet heat, Bruce moaned shamelessly, hands clutching the sheets on the bed. Tony’s talented tongue traced intricate shapes against Bruce’s cock as his head bobbed up and down in time with the motion of his hand. 

Bruce had known it wouldn’t take long for him to reach climax; but Tony was somehow stretching out his arousal, making it build slowly to a peak. His attention wasn’t solely dedicated to worshiping Bruce’s cock, either; Tony’s other hand roamed over Bruce’s body, finding each and every pleasurable spot within reach. Bruce had never admired Tony’s ability to multi-task more than in that moment. 

Since Tony’s mouth was otherwise occupied, Bruce found himself taking up the slack with words of praise and encouragement falling from his lips. He needed Tony to know how amazing he was, wringing every ounce of pleasure from his body. “Oh god, baby, feels so good, want you so bad,” he babbled. As the tip of his cock nudged at the back of Tony’s throat, he burst out with a warning. You’ve got me right on the edge, I swear, I’m gonna come.”

Tony hummed an acknowledgement, removing his hand from the base of Bruce’s cock as he slid even further down, engulfing the last few inches. The wave crested and crashed over Bruce, a roar of ecstasy erupting from his throat as the buzzy, tingling sensation that had always preceded a transformation surged up from within. 

Bruce barely had time to panic, to even think about warning Tony, telling him it had all gone wrong after all, before the sensation suddenly receded as quickly as it had arrived. Limp and spent, Bruce came back to himself to hear a raspy voice telling him to scooch up and over. He did so, only to realize he was holding handfuls of torn sheet and foam rubber. Huh. 

Tony tucked himself under one of Bruce’s arms, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the damage to the bed. But his only comment as he rubbed his jaw was, “God, I’m out of practice. Was it good anyways, tiger?” 

“Yes, sweetheart, so much more than good.” The endearment slipped out, but Bruce couldn’t quite regret it, as Tony’s face softened into a truly genuine smile. As they embraced, Bruce blurted out, “And when in the world did you get naked?” 

“While you were otherwise distracted; I’ve had lots of practice at stealth disrobing. Now, how about you get some rest, darling?” Bruce’s heart leapt, both at the sweet words and the gentle kiss Tony brushed against his lips, but despite his physical lassitude, he wasn’t about to leave his bedmate high and dry. Besides, the Hulk’s incessant chant of _“MAKE HIM FEEL GOOD TOO”_ was so loud Bruce was surprised Tony couldn’t hear it. 

“I’m not quite done yet,” he drawled in reply. He slid his hand down Tony’s side to his hip, trailing a finger along the well-groomed edge of his bedmate’s pubes as a sly smile found its way to his lips. 

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Your gamma-fueled metabolism may be raring to go again, but some of us are only human. I’m game, but I don’t think I can offer much more than a handie this go-round.” 

“That’s not what I meant, loverboy.” Bruce trailed fierce kisses down Tony’s jaw to the hollow of his throat, then gentled his touch across Tony’s chest before licking a swirl around one brown nipple. Feeling it pebble and stiffen under the touch of his lips caused a spark of arousal to re-ignite in Bruce's system. Maybe Tony had a point about his metabolism. 

Regardless, his companion was Bruce’s focus right now. He wanted to see what Tony looked like when he was lost in pleasure; if there was a way to make this brilliant man stop thinking and get him out of his own head for once. Bruce mouthed his way down Tony’s stomach and over one hip as he curled a hand around his destination, the first naked cock he’d touched other than his own. 

Tony’s throaty moan in response brought a smile to Bruce’s lips, along with a delighted reaction from the Other Guy. While he didn’t seem to experience sexual attraction the same way, the Hulk was not only clearly enjoying everything that Bruce and Tony had done together so far, but was satisfied to stay in the background in a way he’d never been before. 

Bruce blinked away the distracting thought, focusing his attention on the man in bed with him. Even in the dim light of the pod, the dark reddish purple color of his stiff dick served as proof of Tony’s state of arousal. It had been surprisingly warm to the touch, smooth, velvety skin over a solid, throbbing core. Bruce leaned in and gave it an experimental lick, a touch of musk left on his tongue. 

Tony’s soft gasp gave him the courage to do it again, a firmer, wetter stroke up one side and across the tip, collecting the drops of salty, not quite bitter pre-come. Tony begged for more, and Bruce was happy to comply, taking the example Tony had just set as his guide for giving his first blowjob. 

“Watch the teeth, tiger,” Tony murmured as Bruce wrapped his lips around the tip. He opened a little wider, and tightened his lips around the shaft in response. “That’s it, god you’re a fast learner.” Bruce basked in the praise as he started to bob up and down, taking a little more of Tony’s cock into his mouth each time. Each moan and gasp stoked his own desire, and he found himself rutting against the bedsheets in response. 

Bruce kept one hand around the base of Tony’s dick, both to steady it as well as to provide additional stimulation. He wasn’t sure if he’d able to deep throat like Tony had done, as he had a healthy gag reflex; but he still wanted to give as much pleasure as possible. Tony’s dirty talk was back in full force, sprinkled through with endearments that made Bruce’s heart soar. 

It didn’t take long before Tony murmured, “Better back off, darling, I’m getting close.” Bruce made a hum of negation; he was going to see this blowjob all the way through. He pulled one knee up under him, reaching his hand in to stroke his own aching cock. “Oh, fuck,” Tony exclaimed, “you’re gonna come again, honey? That is so goddamned hot!” The new angle pushed Tony’s cock against the back of Bruce’s throat, but he was so close himself he didn’t even care, he just wanted more. 

Bruce reached out, grabbing for Tony’s hand and placing it on the back of his head. Tony’s fingers wove into Bruce’s curls, tightening slightly as a high keen burst from his lips. Bruce felt his own climax rising as Tony came down his throat; responding mere moments later with a muffled groan, spilling into his palm. Once again, the tingling sensation surged and faded, this time leaving behind a vast sense of satisfaction and contentment. _“OURS,”_ the Other Guy rumbled, _“OUR TONY.”_

Bruce smiled in agreement, resting his head on his lover’s thigh as he caught his breath. Eyes still closed, he felt a nudge at his shoulder; Tony was handing over a towel. He took it gratefully, wiping off the mess and laying it on the wet spot before crawling back up to join his lover. They cuddled close, with Tony smoothing back damp curls from Bruce’s forehead before leaning his own against it. 

“Naked? Check. Sweaty? Check. Post-orgasmic? Check and mate. I do believe our experiment was a success, my dear doctor.” Tony’s fond smile belied his joking tone. 

“I enthusiastically concur.”


End file.
